Blink of Eye's
by Darkjk
Summary: Taehyung ingin hidup lebih lama. Ia ingin bahagia, walau tanpa Hoseok disisi nya. Taehyung ingin membuat Hoseok tersenyum padanya di atas sana. Dan satu-satunya cara untuk membuat Hoseok tersenyum di surga adalah, membalaskan kematian Hoseok dengan kematian pria kejam itu. — this ia KOOKV. BTS. Jungkook x Taehyung.
1. Chapter 1

**Blink Of Eye's**

 **Cast : Jeon Jungkook, Kim Taehyung, Park Jimin, Kim Namjoon.**

 **Warning : bxb, kekerasan fisik, cinta segi banyak, dan segala bentuk keburukan lain yang tidak pantas di tiru di kehidupan nyata dll.**

...

...

...

 _ **DOORRR!**_

 _ **BRUK!**_

 _ **"Tidakkkk!"**_

..tubuh seorang pria langsung tersungkur tak bernyawa ketika sebuah tembakan keras melandas tepat di jantungnya. Sang pelaku penembakan–– tersenyum manis sambil mengelus revolver miliknya dengan sayang, lalu menendang tubuh tak bernyawa pria itu dengan ujung sepatu pantofel miliknya.

"Mwo? Yahhh, kau sudah mati ya?" ucapnya riang, seolah dia tidak menyadari jika tindakannya adalah menghilangkan nyawa seseorang. "Aku tidak menyangka, membunuh bajingan sepertimu akan semudah ini khekhe.."

 _ **"BEDEBAHHHH! BAJINGAN ! JANGAN SENTUH SUAMIKU!"**_ teriakan itu membuat pemuda tampan yang menjadi pelaku utama pembunuhan sadis itu melirik ke arah pemuda yang kini sibuk meronta-ronta dan menangis keras. Bahkan saking histerisnya pergerakan pemuda itu, kedua pengawal pemuda tampan itu sampai kualahan .

"Kim Taehyung—" suara yang dalam menyapa indra pendengaran si pemuda berambut cokelat berantakan yang di panggil Kim Taehyung tadi.

Hingga akhirnya kedua mata mereka bertemu pandang, dengan senyuman manis bertengger di waja pemuda tampan yang sedang berdiri di hadapan Taehyung.

 _ **"Keparat ! Tega-teganya kau membunuh suamiku! AKU BERSUMPAH AKAN MEMBALASMU! PRIA TERKUTUKKKK!"**_ Taehyung merasa nafasnya hampir habis ketika berteriak panjang lebar menyumpahi pria yang kini masih memasang senyum menipunya.

"Sshhh— tenang sayang.. Jangan bicara terlalu keras! Nanti suami bedebah mu bangun" katanya dengan suara manis, yang membuat Taehyung makin muak dengan pria psikopat itu.

 _ **"Cuihhh! Bajingan! Kau penjahat! Hiks— hoseok..hikss..."**_ wajah manis itu terus menangis hingga wajahnya basah dan di penuhi air mata kesedihan. Ia yang baru menikah dua hari lalu harus menerima kenyataan pahit seperti ini. Suaminya Jung Hoseok di bunuh oleh lelaki bajingan yang tidak Taehyung kenal di **depan matanya beberapa menit yang lalu.** Ia masih bisa melihat mayat Hoseok terbujur kaku dan bersimbah darah di balik tubuh kekar pria bajingan itu. Ia tidak bisa menghentikan tangisnya. Ini terlalu pahit dan menyedihkan baginya,

 _ **"Kenapa kau membunuh suamiku? Apa salahnya?! Hiks—"**_

Lagi-lagi si pria tersenyum manis dan berjongkok mensejajarkan tingginya dengan Taehyung yang bersimpuh.

 _ **Srettt**_

Dagu Taehyung di tarik paksa oleh pria itu, hingga kini mereka bisa menatap pancaran mata masing-masing. Hitam bertemu cokelat,

"Kau mempertanyakan sesuatu yang akan membuat mu makin membenci suamimu.." jawabnya santai. Taehyung menatap pria itu heran,

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kalau aku mengatakan padamu semua tentang kebusukan suamimu,—aku yakin kau tidak akan percaya padaku" kata si pemuda tampan,

 _ **"Katakan padaku!"**_ Taehyung maraung kesal, ketika si pemuda memainkan nada main-main dalam setiap ucapannya.

"Aku tidak bisa." balasnya datar dengan sorot mata yang datar nan dingin. _**"Yang jelas, Hoseok sudah menjual dirimu padaku"**_

Mata Taehyung terbelalak dan berkaca-kaca, lalu menggeleng patah-patah. Apa yang sudah di katakan pemuda itu?— _Hoseok, menjualnya?_ Tidak mungkin! Hoseok mencintainya, suaminya itu mencintainya!?— _iya kan?_

 _"Hiks..itu tidak mungkin! Kau berbohong! Penjahat laknat seperti dirimu pasti berbohong!"_ isak Taehyung pilu, dan pemuda berwajah datar itu hanya menatap Taehyung tanpa ekspresi yang berarti.

"Aku malas mengatakan semua, ku katakan intinya saja kau sudah tidak percaya." katanya datar.

"Hoseok mencintai aku! Dia tidak mungkin melakukan itu, bangsat!"

Si pemuda tampan terkekeh sambil mengelus revolver-nya. "Terserah,—aku tidak mau peduli dengan percintaan mu dengan bajingan Jung suamimu itu. Tujuanku ke sini hanya untuk menagih barang ku yang Hoseok janjikan padaku—" katanya menggantung.

Mata Taehyung makin terbelalak ketika sesuatu benda keras nan dingin mengelus wajahnya,—itu adalah revolver milik pria itu. Dan mata Taehyung lagi-lagi harus terbelalak dan meringis kesakitan ketika sebuah cengkeraman kuat melandas di dagunya.

"—dan barang itu adalah, **kau.** "

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **Tbc..**


	2. Chapter 2

**Blink of Eye's**

 **Cast : Kim Taehyung || Jeon Jungkook || Park Jimin || Kim Namjoon.**

 **Warning : bxb, yaoi, drama, jk! Gun, uke taehyung, kekerasan fisik, ooc dll.**

 **..**

 **..**

Taehyung meringis pelan ketika terbangun dari tidurnya. Saat ia membuka mata yang ia dapati di depan matanya adalah siluet pria psikopat yang kemarin. Lelaki cantik itu sontak menjauhkan dirinya dari pria kejam itu.

"Sudah bangun, _princess?_ " Si pria kejam itu berkata dengan mata lurus ke depan tanpa melirik dirinya sama sekali. Taehyung memeluk dirinya ketakutan, ia benar-benar takut berdekatan dengan lelaki sinting ini. Melihat tawanannya yang ketakutan seperti itu, pria bertubuh kekar itu pun menoleh ke arah Taehyung dengan senyum manisnya yang begitu menakutkan. Lelaki itu tampan, sangat tampan malahan namun senyum nya sama sekali tidak lucu. Matanya tidak seperti orang yang ingin tersenyum, tetapi terlihat seperti ingin membantai seseorang.

"Suamimu.." ucap lelaki misterius itu sambil terus tersenyum, nafas Taehyung makin tercekat ketika lelaki itu menyebut kalimat suamimu. Namun kebingungan itu makin menghilang ketika Taehyung sadar, mobil yang ia tumpangi sedang berhenti di sebuah pemakaman. Taehyung balas menatap mata lelaki mengerikan itu. Dingin, kejam, datar, dan tak punya perasaan. Begitu yang di tangkap Taehyung.

Nafas Taehyung makin tercekat ketika tengan kekar pria itu menariknya untuk menoleh ke arah luar jendela mobil yang tertutup. Di sana Taehyung bisa melihat sebuah upacara pemakaman, dan ia melihat ibunya dan ibu mertuanya yang menangis tersedu-sedu di pinggir makam. I—itu. Pemakaman suami nya. Jung Hoseok...

Suaminnya. Telah di makamkan.

Dan Taehyung tidak hadir disana untuk sekedar mendoakan suaminya. Hal itu jelas membuat hati Taehyung berontak menahan sakit. Ia menangis, dan menangis. Karena ia tidak punya pilihan lain untuk apa yang ia lakukan.

Ia ingin berontak, dan keluar dari mobil sialan ini. Namun cekalan di pergelangan tangannya benar-benar akan menyakitinya jika ia bergerak barang sekali saja. Belum jika pria kejam ini bisa saja mengeluarkan revolvernya nya lalu menghabisinya detik ini juga. Walau Taehyung sendiri yakin lelaki kejam itu tidak akan melakukannya. Tapi Taehyung selalu membisikkan kalimat itu untuk bertahan di dalamnya untuk bertahan sebentar saja.

Ia sama sekali tidak ingin mati. Taehyung masih ingin hidup lebih lama. Walaupun ia tahu itu sangat menyakitkan karena Hoseok tidak ada di sisinya. Ini semua karena pria kejam ini, pria ini sudah menghancurkan hidupnya, menghancurkan kebahagiaannya. Wajahnya yang amat tampan hanyalah topeng untuk menutupi otak licik nya. Ia kejam dan pembunuh berdarah dingin, hingga tega menghabisi suaminya.

Maka dari itu Taehyung ingin hidup lebih lama. Ia ingin bahagia, walau tanpa Hoseok disisi nya. Taehyung ingin membuat Hoseok tersenyum padanya di atas sana. Dan satu-satunya cara untuk membuat Hoseok tersenyum di surga adalah, membalaskan kematian Hoseok dengan kematian pria kejam itu.

.

.

.

Bangun-bangun Taehyung langsung di seret paksa memasuki sebuah rumah mewah yang terlihat ramai. Otaknya mulai berpikir jika tempat ini bukanlah sekedar rumah biasa. Belum lagi ia berkali-kali melihat orang-orang berjas mahal keluar masuk rumah itu.

"Bawa dia ke kamar utama.." suara itu di keluarkan oleh seorang pria bertubuh tinggi dia berambut cepak hitam yang sepertinya merupakan kepala pengawal atau entah lah Taehyung tidak mengerti tentang apapun disini. Yang pasti, saat lelaki itu memerintahkan pengawal yang lain, semua langsung menurut.

Kedua tangannya di borgol dan kakinya di rantai. Ia benar-benar mirip tahanan gila tersangka pembunuhan berantai. Di cekal dan tak dapat lari.

Belum lagi rintikan hujan deras malam itu membuat kaki telanjangnya bisa merasakan dinginnya air malam itu. Taehyung hanya mengenakan kaos putih dan celana jeans hitam kusam kebesaran yang telah ia gunakan lima hari terakhir setelah peristiwa penculikan dan pembunuhan itu.

"Ayo berjalan lebih cepat!" Titah pria bertubuh tinggi itu sambil mendorong bahunya yang lemah.

Taehyung ingin menangis. Ini semua sangat menyakitkan. Terlalu menyakitkan.

"Jangan hanya menangis! Kau tak akan di bayar untuk itu!"

Perkataan itu sukses membuat pria cantik itu mengigit bibirnya pedih. Apa ia terlihat seperti sampah hingga mereka berkata demikian? Apalagi para lelaki bertubuh besar itu terus memukulnya dan mendorong tubuhnya yang lemah jika terlalu lelet saat berjalan.

Saat Taehyung memasuki rumah mewah itu, ternyata tempat ini bukanlah rumah yang seperti yang Taehyung bayangkan. Tempat ini adalah sebuah klub malam sekaligus merupakan rumah bordil. Bau alkohol. Musik elektro. Bau parfum menyatu menjadi satu hingga membuat perut kosong Taehyung bergejolak ingin muntah. Ia yang tidak fokus mulai merakan pusing luar biasa, hingga membuat langkahnya memberat.

"Demi Tuhan kau sangat lambat! Jangan membuatku marah atau ku keluarkan isi kepala mu sekarang juga!" Dan lagi pria tinggi itu tengah menatapnya marah. Taehyung balas melemparkan tatapan sayu nya pada pria tinggi itu. Namun pria itu sama sekali tidak peduli dan terus menarik tubuh Taehyung untuk terus berjalan.

Bruk!

Taehyung tersungkur. Melihatnya lelaki tinggi yang sedari tadi menarik Taehyung langsung menoleh ke arah Taehyung yang kini terjatuh tak berdaya di lantai.

"Hey bangun, _bitch!_ " Pemuda tinggi itu mengechek keadaan Taehyung dengan menendangnya sedikit dengan ujung sepatu pantofel nya.

"..." Taehyung tidak menjawab ia hanya diam dan menunduk lemah. Kepalanya pusing dan dia kelaparan.

"Hey! Cepat berdiri!" Titah si pemuda tinggi lagi. Namun Taehyung lagi–lagi tak menjawab dan hanya diam.

"Namjoon–ssi, jangan-jangan dia pingsan." Salah satu pengawal berkata. Pria tinggi yang di panggil Namjoon itu diam tak menjawab. Lelaki itu lalu berjongkok untuk memastikan keadaan Taehyung.

"Hey, kau—"

BUAKH!

"Bangsat! Mau kemana kau!"

Taehyung memukul wajah Namjoon dengan keras hingga hidung pria itu mengeluarkan darah. "Kejar dia!"

Semua pengawal langsung mengejar Taehyung yang berlari. Begitu juga dengan Namjoon, ia kini ikut mengejar Taehyung yang larinya mungkin akan tersendat oleh rantai yang mengikat kakinya

"Itu dia! Capat tangkap!" Seorang pengawal menginterupsi.

Nafas Taehyung hampir habis ketika semua pengawal mengejarnya. Hujan sudah reda ketika ia telah keluar dari rumah bordil itu. Ia tinggal keluar dari parkiran dan melewati gerbang—

CKITTT!

Taehyung lagi-lagi harus kembali meregang nyawa ketika sebuah mobil berwarna hitam hampir menabrak tubuhnya. Ia masih berdiri di atas kakinya, namun kakinya seolah lemah ketika ia melihat Namjoon dan para pengawal tengah berlari ke arah nya. Ia ingin berlari lagi. Namun belum sempat ia berlari wajahnya malah mencium dada bidang yang keras dan berotot milik seseorang. Bahkan Taehyung bisa mencium aroma parfum yang di pakai pria itu. Namun Taehyung keburu tersadar dan langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke atas. Hingga betapa terkejutnya dia ketika melihat wajah dan senyum lelaki mengerikan itu lagi.

"Mencoba kabur, _beauty?_ "

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Apakah ada yang suka sama ff ini? Saya agak ragu mau publish ff ini. Karena saya rasa, saya masih baru dan langsung bikin ff bergenre berat begini. Oke, makasih ya yang udah review itu semangat saya. Yang ngefav juga yang follow juga makasih. Call me D.**

 **See you..jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak..**


End file.
